Akama - Will of the Spiral
by NewbiestWriter
Summary: Akama Fukui, a civilian boy growing up as an orphan, has a dream. To be faster than the Yellow Flash himself. To achieve this dream, he enrolls in the shinobi academy and just-so-happens to end up in our favorite blonde's (naruto) class. What adventures will this new kid bring with him? How will he effect Naruto's story? What's up with his RED hair? Find out. Pairings Coming Later.


**Hello Everyone! Assuming anyone is reading this that is.**

 **I, the newb, am here with my /first/ story. Sorry if it's not to good.**

 **Aaaannnyyywhoo, lemme give ya'll a basic idea of the story.**

 **VVV**

 **This story will be slightly OC-centric. Naruto is still definitely the co-main though.. Can't get rid of the #1 KnuckleHead Ninja now can I? Let's see.. What else.. Hm.. Oh, there will be minor-bashing of a few characters within the story here & there, but I assure you it's all within reason.. Next, I'm going to be giving the Uzumaki something a bit special which I will detail here:**

 **Large Stamina & Chakra reserves: All Uzumaki get this, as it's in their blood.**

 **Mini-Kekkai Genkai: Each Uzumaki gets this, but it varies with each person on what it is. Examples are: Karin's Healing Bite, Kushina's Chakra Chains, Naruto's ridiculous chakra reserves. (This last one was also contributed to the Kyuubi, but it just stacked on with that. Stamina freak much?) These are in no way on par with a regular kekkai genkai, they're just mere 'differences' that come with the Uzumaki bloodline.**

 **That's it for the Uzumaki stuff, now onto pairings. I can assure you LATER there will indeed be pairings, but as of now I haven't decided. Though there most likely wont be lemons anywhere, I can say that now.**

 **There may be a few characters that are dead/alive that aren't in canon that you see, but that's unseen as of now..**

 **Last thing, I have a picture of the MAIN OC on my profile.**

 **_DISCLAMER: I do not own anything from the Naruto Universe that is used here, aside from my OC's._**

 **WOW that's a lot of A/N. Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** _ **Akama Fukui [**_ **First Day of The Academy, Naruto's era]**

* * *

I wasn't special kid. Nope, not at all. Just a civilian kid of Konohagakure who wanted to be a ninja. Dressed in grey baggy pants that went well past my ankles, just barely stopping above the edge of his sandal wearing feet, an equally baggy black shirt which had sleeves which stopped just below his elbows and a red hood...I didn't look... well, the same as the other people of Konoha. Though his clothing wasn't the only reason, the main one was my bright red hair, and when I say red, I mean RED. That didn't really bother me though.

Having grown up in the orphanage without parents to take care of me for most of my life, I now lived in my very own two room apartment at the age of eleven... Yay... I payed for this using the cash I would pick up from various odd-jobs from the other citizens of Konoha. Yep, just boring old Akama, that's me.. But I wont bore you with all that regular crap anymore, here's where my story really begins.

Walking through the halls of the ninja academy, I felt a bit overwhelmed. It was my first day you see, and walking through the halls.. I was a bit out of place. I saw kids younger than I was dressed in mesh armor, wearing shin guards and bucklers, all that.. And then there was me, in my shirt and baggy pants. Deciding to just keep my head low, I walked to my assigned class... What I saw was.. a bit funny actually.

As I walked in, there were actually quite a few people. Though the majority of them, the girls, were located in one spot. They all huddled around some kid with raven hair.. that looked a duck's butt.. Snickering slightly as I noticed the boy's hair, I spotted two girls in the grouping that stood out: One, a pink haired girl that fell down to her lower back, she wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs adorning the sleeves.. But what really stood out about her, were the banshee like wails of joy she was letting out as she spoke of the raven-haired boy. I don't understand how the other girls there hadn't gone deaf due to the close proximity..

The other one, a tall blonde girl wearing some basic purple clothes, wasn't all that loud surprisingly. She was still ogling over the duckbutt-haired boy, but not as loudly as some of the other girls. That changed when the pinkette from before said "He's MY Sasuke-kun Ino pig!" to the blonde girl, who was apparently named Ino.

Ino squinted and poked Sakura on the forehead roughly, " As if billboard brow! Who would ever want to be with someone with THAT large of a forehead?! " Ino screeched. The pinkette seemed to get even angrier at this statement, causing me to chuckle as she went to pull on Ino's pony-tail. Deciding to avoid the fighting, I stepped out of the doorway and scanned the room.

There were a few other interesting characters about: In the far left corner of the room, a kid wearing a grey hoodie which concealed his hair and mouth sat alone in his row. Covering his eyes were a set of black shades. The row in front of the 'CornerKid' consisted of a tall kid with his head resting on the table, who by the way had pineapple shaped hair, sleeping. Next to him was a... I suddenly have the feeling to avoid a certain word... big boned kid munching out of a bag of potato chips.

The row in front of him just had a few civilians.. And one kid who I didn't recognize. He wore a grey hoodie which had brown fur surrounding the opening, a fang like red mark was painted with the tip downwards on each cheek. Atop his head sat a small white dog, seeming to be asleep. _'That's a bit strange'_ I thought. Two more people stood out, the first was a young girl wearing a white jacket that 'poofed' around the neck area. She had... strange eyes, they reminded me of the moon. _'Oooohh, she must be one of those Hyuga that I heard of.. Supposed to be some prestigious Ninja clan, though she doesn't seem all to confident..'_ I thought as she seemed to be nervously glancing at the second character I noticed that was a row down from her..

This kid, looked familiar to me. He had spiky blonde hair which was pushed up by a pair of goggles he wore on his forehead, he also wore.. AN ORANGE JUMPSUIT THAT WAS JUST SCREAMING 'HEY, I'M A TARGET'... _'That's a bit weird for a Ninja to wear.. Though I'm not much better.'_ I chuckled as this thought came to mind. Then it clicked, I HAD seen this kid before. He was in the orphanage for a loooong time, I think he left around the same time I did. Got kicked out for something. I doubt he remembers me though, we never really spoke. I wasn't the most social kid.

Judging my seating options, I decided to sit to the kid's left, as to not block the staring Hyuga's view.. _'That'd just be cruel'_ I snickered thinking of what the Hyuga may be thinking as she continued to glance at the JumpsuitBoy. As I walked over, weaving by the group of fawning girls, one of the girls stopped me with a few words. " Why's your hair red? That's weird! "

I turned my head and glanced at the girl with a look of disinterest, " Why do you care? That's weird. " I said with a smirk, even though no one else seemed to understand my humor...

The girl just seemed annoyed, " No it's not! Your hair is even weirder than that Sakura. Therefore you are weird. " she said with a 'triumphant' smirk.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes, my smirk persisting, " If you think I'm weird, that's up to you. People who judge by minor outward appearance are worth nothing to me. " with that, I walked off and sat down next to the jumpsuit boy. The girl just huffed, and went back to ogling over duck-butt hair. Who by the way, just seemed annoyed, he kept his head down and ignored everything the girl's said.

The Jumpsuit kid glanced at me as I sat, he appeared equally bored and quite groggy. He obviously had been asleep somewhere else not to long ago. A grin sprouted on his face, he was about to say something, but he was cut off as two men in chuunin attire entered the room. One was a short-ish man with pineapple shaped hair, and a scar running across his upper nose. The other was a taller man, with shoulder-length grey hair.

Both carried boxes of textbooks, which I glared at intently. _'Textbooks.. So this is just regular school.. With ninja skills as well..'_ Ah, that reminds me. Some of you might be wondering, I was allowed entry to this grade without attending to the previous four years of study due to what they were. They were mostly history and studying, some basic ninja skills like kunai  & shuriken. I took an entry exam, and they said my knowledge & skill placed me in this 'grade'. I had done a LOT of studying..

The day went on, the brown haired instructor, who was known as Iruka by the way, held a role call, which allowed me to learn the other student's names. **[Based off of description, you can guess who the characters that matter are.. If you can't, shame on you.]** It was about three hours later, consisting of mostly lectures and explanations of what we would be doing this year, it was time for lunch. The bell rang, and we all shuffled out of the room and gathered in the yard.

Holding my thermos of a particular noodley substance that we all know and love.. I looked out across the yard. Everyone was sort of scattered, well, excepted for Sasuke's fangirls. _'That's just sad.'_ I thought as I saw the girls spend their time ogling over him eat his lunch. Looking around, I spotted Naruto, the jumpsuit kid, sitting by himself on an old looking wooden swing under a large oak tree. Judging my options, a singular person was best, so I walked over to him, and sat down leaning against the tree.

"No lunch eh?" I questioned as an ice-breaker.

He turned to me with a goofy grin, "Nope! Hehehe, saving room for a feast like no other after school!" Naruto cheered. _'A feast like no other?'_ I wondered to myself.

"What kind of feast?" I questioned, opening up my thermos and snapping a pair of chop-sticks apart. The delicious smell of ramen wafted out.

Naruto's grin got even wider, "You've got it right there! I've saved up enough stamps from Ichiraku's for an 'all you can eat' buffet!" he said as he pulled out a slip of paper, looking like a grid, it was completely filled.. 100 slots.

My eyes widened at the absolutely amazing sight, "They started that deal last week! You must be a ramen-eating god!" I slurped up a large amount of the delicious noodles, and bowed my head jokingly. _'That's ridiculous!'_ I thought to myself.

He nodded, and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Of course I am! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage that surpasses others! And ramen-eating champ! Dattebayo!" He opened his eyes and gave a thumbs-up. _'Woooaah! This kid's goals are almost as high as mine!'_ I thought surprised.

I chuckled, slurping up more of the holy food, " Yeah? Well I have a goal that topples that one! I'm gonna be faster than the Yellow Flash! And that Uchiha teleportation guy!" I said with a proud smirk. Let me elaborate on that one: You see, I'm sort of, a speed glutton. The thrill of moving fast is like nothing I've ever experienced before. One time when I was.. 7? There was a fire in my apartment complex, I got trapped inside, but some ninja from the village came in and rescued the stragglers. The rush that you get when you body-flicker, or even run as fast as a full-fledged ninja, is like nothing I've ever experienced before. I wasn't even the one doing it! Some jounin had me on his back.

Naruto seemed surprised at my statement, I just continued to slurp up my ramen as it was nearing the end of our break. He slowly grew a goofy grin once more, "Well if I can become the greatest Hokage, I'm sure you can meet your goal to! Till then, why don't we help each other meet them? Whaddya say?" he said, holding out his hand from the swing.

I reached out, and took the hand as I shook it quickly. "I'm Akama by the way, if you didn't hear before." I chimed with a smile. _'I like his attitude! The other kids don't seem to like him much, but he seems like a pretty cool kid to me.'_ I thought.

He let go of my hand, "Nice ta' meet ya Akama! Say, they didn't say I couldn't give some of my buffet to a friend, care to join me after school?" he asked eagerly, seeming over-joyed at the fact that he had a friend. _'I doubt he has many..'_

"Sure! That'd be awes-." BUUUZZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZ. The alarm went off, informing that it was time for us to get back to class. I sealed up my thermos, and he offered me a hand up. I took it, and stood. Walking back to class I noticed that we were getting weird look from a few of the teachers as I walked next to Naruto. "Did you pull some massive prank or something? These guys don't seem to like you much." I whispered as we entered the building.

He shrugged, "All the adults here seem to dislike me for some reason, except Mizuki and Iruka sensei. No idea why, I just deal with it guess.." Naruto replied, seeming slightly downed. Seeing this, I put a friendly arm around his shoulder as we continued to walk.

"No need to be down eh? We'll pass this year with flying colors I tell ya! Then they'll all realize how cool we are." I said, half believing my own words.. He seemed to perk up at this, and started laughing as we made our way into the classroom. I pulled my arm back.

"Yeah! You're right. We're gonna be the best here! Dattebayo!" he cheered, and we both took our seats. All the girls were once again swarming around Sasuke, well, aside from Hinata, the Hyuga Girl.

One of the civilian kids scoffed, at Naruto's statement, but we didn't pay him much heed. Soon after, Iruka came into the room with a clipboard. " Alright class, now it's time for the practical test. We'll all go out into the training area, and see where each of you are as of now." the class cheered, mostly at least.

Iruka led us all outside, and had us sit down on the ground. " First, we'll see any jutsu any of you might have. If it requires a target, Mizuki here will serve as one, though avoid vital areas if possible." he said as Mizuki appeared next to him, with a grin. "So, which of you know a jutsu that you want to share?" questioned Iruka.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and myself all raised out hands. "Alright, you first Sasuke." he said. A simple 'Hn' was all he got in response, as Sasuke walked up to the front of class with a smug smirk. He looked up towards the sky, and made a few hand seals before inhaling.. He held his fingers up to his mouth, and exhaled as a large fireball blew out and went up into the sky. " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** " he shouted as this happened. It dissipated after a few moments.

All of the fangirls squeed, Sakura and Ino being the loudest this time.. And Sasuke took his seat as he ignored the girls. "Very impressive, Sasuke, now next.. Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed, muttering something like 'Troublesome' under his breath as he stood. He walked in front of Mizuki, and made the 'rat' hand sign. **"Kagemane no Jutsu."**

As Shikamaru stated this his shadow seemed to shoot out and connect to Mizuki's. Shikamaru raised his hand, and Mizuki seemed to copy him exactly. Shikamaru then reached down, and seemed to grab at nothing, while Mizuki grabbed a kunai which was in a similar location. Shikamaru then dropped the jutsu with a tired sigh, and sat back down. "Very good, Shikamaru... Next is.. Akama."

A grin sprouted on my face as I stood in the middle of the crowd of seated kids. "I can't go to far, but it sure is fun.." I snickered, causing Iruka to raise a brow. Then, without moving, I focused chakra to my feet, and made a quick mental statement. **_'Shunshin no Jutsu'_** As I thought this, those around me saw me dissapear. I instantly reappeared behind Iruka, and put my arm around his shoulder with a goofy grin. _'That is tiring though.. whew.'_ I thought as I felt my chakra reserves dip low.

Iruka seemed surprised, flinching slightly. "Very impressive Akama, even if it's only D-Rank... You said you've never been trained correct? A civilian?" he asked slightly confused as to how a civilian learned a technique so young.. After all, they are almost never pass the academy.

I nodded, releasing him and taking my seat. "Yep. I just read the scroll, wasn't to hard. Thought at first the exhaustion was bad, but now I know how to limit my chakra usage." Iruka seemed surprised, but didn't say anything further. After the ninjutsu test, we went onto the weaponry examinations. Nothing exciting really happened there, Sasuke got all bulls eyes, such a surprise.. Everyone else, aside from most of the other civilians who completely failed, did okay-ish.

After that were the taijutsu exams. Once again, nothing special really happened there. Naruto got paired up with Sasuke, and lost. It was close though. They went through the rest of the matches, eventually coming to me to find that there wasn't another student for me to spar. They just went back to the top of the list, and had me face off against the Uchiha Duckbutt Hair Prodigy.. _'Wonderful...'_ I thought in disdain.

Raising my hand, "I forfeit, don't have training, don't wanna go brawling against someone who does. Anyway.. look at the time.." I said as the bell rang from inside the school, and we were all dismissed.

I met Naruto outside, he seemed fidgety. "C'mon! Show me this Ichiraku place, I've only read adds." I said eagerly with a grin. He gave a nod, and ran off towards the stand. I jogged behind him, not wanting to overtake him and get lost.

* * *

 **ICHIRAKU'S**

* * *

We arrived at the stand after about ten minutes. As far as I could see it was a quaint little place, though definitely well taken care of. I took my seat, and Naruto took his to my right. He immediately began banging on the counter, "Hey! Old Man! I'm here to turn in my hundred-bowl-coupon!" Naruto shouted as he gave a toothy grin. Teuchi and Ayame walked out shortly after.

"Naruto! I didn't expect you to turn that in so soon, looks like you've brought a friend too eh?" Teuchi said with a grin, and Ayame began setting up the stand for the storm of ramen orders to come.

I smirked, "Akama, that's the name. My friend here told me about how great the ramen here was, so I just HAD to try it. It'll certainly be better than the stuff that comes in cups.." I chimed, and Teuchi let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't know about it being the best, but we certainly try!" he bellowed, "So, what'll you two be having today...?" he questioned.

He regretted asking that question, and ever putting up that deal. At first we both just had today's special, Miso, and.. We both finished them equally fast. Sending a glare towards each other, "I want another!" we both called out simultaneously.. This resulted in something, in Teuchi & Ayame's words, catastrophic. It formed into an all out ramen eating contest. After about an hour, we were both out of it. He had 30, I had 29.. _'Crap! I lost!'_

"Well.. looks like you win.. THIS time Naruto!" I said jokingly as we both departed from the stand with a wave. We both just-so-happened to live in the same apartment complex, just on opposite sides.

He laughed, "You kidding me? I'm a ramen eating champ! You'll never beat me! Dattebayo!" he roared with a toothy grin. I sighed, _'That's probably true,'_ He continued to grin, and nudged me playfully. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder he chuckled. "Maybe you will! Don't give up, that was fun. Never met someone else with my love of ramen on the same level!"

I laughed, "I can see why, it is a bit extreme. But don't doubt me, I'll never give up until I beat you. One day!" I cheered in response. We walked for a while, eventually going our separate ways towards the different sides of the complex. "Seeya tomorrow Naruto!" he gave a wave as I said this, and ran off.

* * *

 **AKAMA'S APARTMENT**

* * *

I walked up the stairs towards my apartment, and took out my key in advance. Though, I was surprised to see a wooden box left on my doorstep, a letter seeming to be tied to the top. _'Strange, wonder who could be writing to me...?'_ I walked over, picking up the box  & letter before entering my apartment. I kicked off my sandals in the entry hall, and walked into my living room/bedroom/kitchen.

Taking off my shirt and tossing into my.. 'used' clothing pile, which was becoming quite large I walked over to my bed and sat down. _'Gonna have to wash those sometime... ugghhh..'_ I thought as I put the box  & letter down next to me. Taking the letter off the box, I opened it. It read:

 _Dear Akama,_

 _It's miss Fikoyo from the orphanage, hope you remember me. Just wanted to inform you that, while cleaning out the storage in the old wing, we found this box. It had a note that simply stated "Akama Fukui." on it. Just leaving this letter to get it back to you, I hope you're doing okay for yourself out there, you were one of my favorites._

 _Sincerely, Mrs. Fikoyo, Orphanage Head._

"Strange. Must be old.. Wonder if my parents left it there when they 'dropped me off'." I scoffed at the thought, _'Assuming I even have parents.'_ placing the letter down, I grabbed the box and leaned back onto my bed. It was a simple wooden box, no lock, cube-shaped. Shrugging, I popped it open and looked inside. All that was there, was a tiny, hand sized, black booklet. On it's cover, in gold, was a depiction of a whirlpool.. _'Sort of like the things on the Chuunin/Jonin outfits..'_ I thought as I spotted the symbol. Written in a similar color below the symbol was: [-]Knowledge of the Spiral[-].

Raising a brow, I flipped the cover open. On the first page there was.. Some weird seal thing. It looked sort of like a storage seal, which I had read about in one of my books, though far more complex. I tried pulsing some chakra into it, whispering "Kai.", but nothing happened. Inspecting it further, two things stood out to me. First was the Kanji for 'blood' at the very top, and the second was the word 'Fuinjutsu' scribbled at the very bottom of the page, very very small.

"Hm, maybe it's like summoning?" I thought out-loud as I bit my thumb, and pressed it to the paper as I exerted a small pulse of chakra. A large book popped into existence on my lap, about the size of an average baby. "Oof." I said as I set down the small book, and flipped through the larger one. As far as I could tell, it was a book that taught the reader.. well.. everything there is to know about fuinjutsu. There were also seals in there, ranging from simple explosive tags, to some pretty extreme stuff that said something about time. One caught my eye though, a gravity seal that was basically a training weight with different levels. It didn't seem to complex. _'I'll have to try that later, once I get some ink..'_ I thought as I closed the big book. _'Let's see what else the small one has..'_

Re-sealing the big book into the small one, which appeared to basically just be a storage seal, I flipped the page. Pressing down my bloodied thumb to it, another, slightly smaller book appeared on my lap. It was red, and had words written on it in black. They read: **'Kenjutsu: Whirling Blade'** _'Kenjutsu...? That's sword fighting right?'_ I thought as I flipped through the book. It depicted a style of sword fighting I had never seen before. It was a very.. chaotic one. Most users of the blade would fight in some form of pattern, with calculated slashes and stabs. This style was different, it was more of a.. Opportunist's style, very fast paced and erratic. It also involved a lot of spinning, mixing in punches  & kicks here & there as well. I studied it for hours, taking an interest in the style of sword-fighting.

By the time I closed the book, it was already 12:30 am, and I needed to sleep. Sealing the Kenjutsu book back into the smaller one, I tossed to the foot of my bed. With a yawn, I reached over and shut out my lights, before slipping under the covers.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, there's the first chapter of mah story. Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to post weekly.**

 **Reviews are welcome & wanted. Unless they're unstructured criticizm/flames.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes made lore/character wise, this is my first story.**

 **What other secrets does this strange book hold? Where did it come from? Why was it meant for Akama? What will he do with his mysterious item?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **R &R.**


End file.
